


Made for Slaughter

by Creativecookiecrumb



Series: Ageswap Sladick and family shenanigans [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: A long due prompt of Sladick about injury/comfort
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Nightwing/Deathstroke
Series: Ageswap Sladick and family shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Made for Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for being away for so long as I enrolled to my first year in college and it has taken up so much of my time :c I am so sorry for that but I am def continuing this series  
> This is a short chapter but I will get back to it

Today at this moment in Gotham was not Dick’s day, truly he’s obviously had better days with his family or even spending time with himself. He liked going to the park or to the movies with his children, he liked going on dates with Slade or hell even just fighting, and Dick also liked reading all by himself with a candle. (Like the forty year old man he was) Dick truly enjoyed life despite the hardships he and his family had faced throughout the years.

However as he lay in the ground bleeding from his knees and stomach; he wasn’t feeling very good. When he was the young and jolly Nightwing he had a much better ability to bounce back from injuries. Now being in his mid forties and more experienced it did come with benefits but one of the downsides were the wrinkles, the gray hair, and the fact that he couldn’t get up immediately after being in battle.

It wasn’t a very exciting night to say the least, after tucking his hellspawns to bed he went out for a walk. After all Dick could help but to get some decent escape from his chaotic household. There had been an attempted robbery and Dick tried to stop it, and was injured in the process.

However now he was just lying down on the cold pavement with his lower stomach and knees bleeding.

Dick debated whether to attempt to go home or to lay down a while then he thought about the leftovers he had in the fridge. 


End file.
